The invention relates to the art of medical devices, systems, and methods for cutting and removing tissue with the option of also providing auxiliary functions through the same instrument. More specifically, the invention is designed to mechanically core prostate tissue via a transperineal minimally invasive surgery. The invention is primarily directed at alleviating the condition of benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) characterized by generally non-malignant (benign) proliferation of the cells making up the prostate gland in males but can also be used for removal of malignant tissue to treat prostate cancer.
The prostate is a walnut-sized gland located beneath the bladder and in front of the rectum. The urethra passes through the prostate to the bladder neck. Commonly, as a man ages, the prostate begins to grow and this growth often results in the prostate squeezing the urethra within it. This proliferation of tissue in the prostate gland is known as benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). BPH causes urination problems when an enlarged prostate presses against the urethra narrowing the canal. BPH is estimated to affect over fifty percent of men over the age of sixty.
Approximately one-third of prostate tissue is anterior to the urethra and consists of fibromuscular tissue physiologically related to the urethra and bladder. Approximately two-thirds of prostate tissue is posterior to the urethra and consists of glandular tissue. BPH involves bilateral nodular expansion of prostate tissue in a transition zone between the fibromuscular tissue and the glandular tissue. Without treatment, BPH obstructs the urethra to cause a slow or interrupted urinary stream, nocturia, increased frequency of urination, a sense of urinary urgency, and incontinence. Occasionally, BPH is also responsible for more severe problems including uraemia, hydronephrosis, and urinary tract infections. Uraemia is retention in the bloodstream of waste products normally excreted in the urine. Hydronephrosis is the dilation of the branches of the pelvic cavity and the kidney, caused by an accumulation of urine resulting from obstruction of normal outflow.
Systems and methods exist to treat BPH. These include drug therapy, non-surgical procedures, and surgical procedures (i.e. prostatectomy).
Drugs often have side effects and must be taken long-term for continued effectiveness. For an example of pharmaceutical treatment of BPH, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,400 (“Treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia” by George Tidmarsh) assigned to Threshold Pharmaceuticals, Inc. disclosing the administration of lonidamine.
Non-surgical (without mechanical cutting) conventional BPH procedures, such as thermotherapy, use various forms of energy (radiofrequency, microwave, ultrasound, etc.) to ablate the prostate tissue. The application of energy is usually overbroad and results in ablation-induced collateral damage and necrosis (cell death) of healthy urethral tissue. These non-mechanical energy delivery devices alleviate symptomatic pressure and widen the constricted urethra by coring out a new urethral channel formed by scar tissue. However, overly aggressive scar tissue proliferation occasionally results in some individuals, and can have side effects including seminal vesicle blockage (leading to reverse ejaculation, dry climax, etc.) and an increase in volume that creates pressure and undermines the achievement of volume reduction in the prostate. Other technologies such as TURP (TransUrethral Resection of the Prostate) and LASER (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) also destroy healthy tissue including important muscles at the bladder neck. The bladder neck is a common target for treatment. The widening with both TURP and LASER damage the bladder's muscular structure that can lead to bladder incontinence and can also reduce or eliminate the bladder neck's ability to constrict upon sexual stimulation/ejaculation allowing the ejaculate to travel in reverse into the male's bladder, thus yielding him with reverse ejaculation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,249 (“Transcatheter microwave antenna” by Arndt et al.) assigned to the U.S. Government as represented by NASA describes a system comprising a catheter with a small diameter, disk loaded, monopole antenna surrounded by fusion material. Microwaves from the antenna heat prostatic tissue to promote necrosing. The fusion material absorbs energy to keep the urethra cool. The pressure of the prostatic tissue against the urethra is relieved as the body reabsorbs the necrosed or dead tissue. (For reference to reabsorption by the body see Abstract, 13:7 and 15:42.) Resorption of tissue in transurethral prostate treatments is also referred to in U.S. Published Application No. (hereinafter U.S. Pub. App.) 20080125772 (“Tuned RF energy and electrical tissue characterization for selective treatment of target tissues” by Corbett W. Stone, et al.) assigned to Minnow Medical, Inc (San Diego, Calif.) at paragraph [0095]. Relying on the body to reabsorb or otherwise dispose of severed, damaged and/or dead tissue is risky and inconsistent as all patients heal differently. The time in which the patients can expect to experience relief from the procedure may take several weeks to realize, if at all. Other potential challenges are that the tissue can fail to disintegrate properly and can be transported to other regions of the body to cause complications there from blockage (i.e. thrombosis, lumen occlusion, obstruction at junctions to interfere with natural drainage, pressure accumulation, etc.).
Other drawbacks of microwave thermal therapy systems are addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,677 (“Gamma matched, helical dipole microwave antenna with tubular-shaped capacitor” by Rudie, et al.) assigned to Urologix, Inc. These include overbroad generation of heat that necroses healthy tissue also and unpredictable heating patterns and radiation lengths that are not easily adjusted (1:65-3:3). USP '677 also refers to necrosed tissue being “resorbed by the body” rather than removed (2:11-14). The only reference to removal is locally removing tissue by heating and necrosing rather than externally removing the necrosed tissue from the body (4:24-27).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,811 (“Benign prostatic hyperplasia treatment catheter with urethral cooling” by Reid, et al.) assigned to Urologix, Inc. discloses a similar system to that of the '249 patent in which a catheter having an antenna is used to heat tissue. USP '811 also discloses a “coolant fluid” to be circulated in a chamber between the catheter shaft and urethral wall to keep cool the body lumen.
Another non-surgical approach for ameliorating the symptoms of BPH without removing the problem at its source is a urethral stent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,128 (“Method and apparatus for treating hypertrophy of the prostate gland” by Robert Rosenbluth) assigned to Advanced Surgical Intervention, Inc. discloses an expandable tubular stent to be used with an expansion catheter and left in place for long-term patency of the urethral lumen. Other stents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,456 (“Hydrophilic stent” by Thomas Silverstrini) assigned to Pfizer Hospital Products Group, Inc. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,952 (“Expandable polymeric stent with memory and delivery apparatus and method” by Michael Froix and unassigned).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,956 by Reddy et al. and assigned to American Medical Systems, Inc. discloses a “Prostate balloon dilator”. The balloon dilator is part of a catheter and urine is drained through the catheter (6:16-17 and claim 7). The apparatus of USP '956 simply dilates the urethral lumen and is then removed without damaging any urethral tissue. The balloon in patent '956 is not used as a sheath for instrument delivery and retrieval, for urethral protection against irritation, and/or for urine drainage (rather, urine is drained through the catheter).
Conventional surgical systems for removal of the prostate (prostatectomy) are bulky and expensive and their use generally results in the loss of fertility. Prostatectomy is typically performed as an in-patient procedure requiring general anesthesia, a longer term hospital stay, and a significant recovery time before a patient returns to work.
The current gold standard therapeutic approaches include transurethral resection of the prostate (TURP) and laser surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,049 (“Method and apparatus for transurethral resection of the prostate” by Lovato, et al.) assigned to Coherent Inc. discloses a TURP procedure and U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,764 (“Method and system for photoselective vaporization of the prostate, and other tissue” by Davenport, et al.) assigned to Laserscope discloses a laser surgery procedure. Both the TURP and LASER technologies destroy the urethral lining, prostatic capsule, and bladder neck's muscular structure as well as any other soft tissue with which they engage. TURP and LASER both have significant side effects, such as reverse ejaculation and pain/discomfort upon urination, as a result of built-up scar tissue and damage to the bladder neck's musculature.
There are minimal reference art patents covering surgical approaches to BPH that rely on transurethral mechanical coring atherectomy probes and even less that apply to transperineal access procedures. Atherectomy generally refers to the mechanical removal of material from a body lumen by a rotating, reciprocating, end cutting, or guillotine cutting device typically inserted through a catheter that then aspirates out the separated tissue. Only two patents were found referring to “benign prostatic hyperplasia” in the “Abstract” and to “transurethral” in a claim and both of these (U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,426 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,869) use heating/microwave methods rather than mechanical cutting (searches performed on Mar. 12, 2008, same results on Sep. 17, 2008). In the context of the present application and invention mechanical cutting is used to refer to cutting via a structurally sharp blade rather than, for example, severing or resecting tissue with current in cauterizing or electrosurgical electrodes. Only one other U.S. patent was found to contain the term combination “atherectomy probe” (search performed on Sep. 9, 2008). U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,089 (“Atherectomy advancing probe and method of use” by Andrew F. Fan) assigned to Interventional Technologies Inc. (San Diego, Calif.) is primarily concerned with removing obstructive tissue and plaque from the lumens of arteries to restore blood flow. There is no mention of application to the prostate's core transurethrally or transperineally through a micro puncture of the urethral wall and/or a micro puncture of the prostatic capsule. The objective is incremental advancement (including use of advancement tape) rather than cutting and removal mechanisms. A rotating cutter is disclosed but there is no disclosure of the following cutting mechanisms: radial reciprocating, guillotine and end-cutting. Although a suction system for tissue removal during the procedure and a port for injecting medicinal fluids are briefly disclosed, there is no enablement as to potential or optimal designs or how these would operate in conjunction with the rotating cutter (3:38-42, 8:10-18).
U.S. Pub. App. 20080125772 of Stone, et al. (fully cited above) also teaches the combination of more than one therapy (i.e. drugs, medicinal fluids, or radiation) in a single device (see paragraphs [0098], [0099], [0118], and [0138]). However, the published application does not teach mechanical cutting/coring with a sharp blade and thus does not include this component in any of the combinations. Rather, U.S. Pub. App. '772 emphasizes electrosurgical energy delivery by electrodes (see Abstract, claims 9, 11, 18, 26, 33, etc.). Further, the publication teaches using the different features or therapies sequentially while in the present invention they could be administered simultaneously. In fact, in the present invention it is expected that suction removal will be performed simultaneous with coring to provide a continuous process that does not provide severed tissue with the opportunity to migrate before external removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,130 (“Atherectomy and prostectomy system”) by John B. Simpson, et al. assigned to Advanced Cardiovascular Systems, Inc. (Santa Clara, Calif.), unlike USP '089 above and as its title implies, specifically refers to use of the cutting tool on prostate tissue and not just for relieving blockages in the arteries. Like the present invention, USP '130 is directed to “precisely deliver a sharp cutting action to the diseased portion of . . . the gland with optimal efficiency” (2:38-40). However, the present invention teaches a device with a greater variety of: (i) cutting mechanisms including several different range of motion (ROM) patterns, (ii) power sources for activation, and (iii) auxiliary therapies that can be provided together with mechanical cutting. USP '130 does refer to a reciprocating blade (i.e. see claims 4, 5 and 10) but it is not a radially reciprocating motion as is possible with the present invention. The blade has a “relatively straight cutting edge” and the disclosure actually teaches away from a curved blade finding this does not match up well with the shape of lumens (at least in arteries) resulting in cutting into the lumen too deeply in parts to create an uneven inner surface (see Abstract, claims 5, 3:59 and 1:53-2:8.) There is also no disclosure of a rotating, circular, guillotine, or end cutting motion. Rather, the cutting mechanism disclosed in USP '130 results from one or more straight edged blades sliding or reciprocating back and forth across a rectangular cutout window at the distal end of a housing, severing atheromas or tissue as it closes the window. The straight cutting blade or blades are as long as the cutout window. Thus, in the cutting position in which the window has just closed, the straight cutting blade(s) completely occlude the window so that no more tissue can enter or exit (3:9-15). USP '130 also refers only to electrical activation of the cutting elements while the present invention also includes manual mechanical, pneumatic, hydraulic, and solar-powered electrical activation. More specifically, USP '130 describes electrically heating one or more elements on the blade for ablating tissue when adapting the device for prostatectomy (2:9-19 and 7:53-63) and is self described as a device for performing the TURP procedure “in which an enlarged or diseased prostate gland is removed” (2:10-11). This implies the blade must be moved slow enough to allow time for heat transfer to the tissue. A heating element on the blade suggests tissue is ablated with heat rather than mechanically severed.
Thus, the common approaches to BPH treatment are not minimally invasive and result in trauma to and the removal of the urethral lining, crucial bladder neck musculature, and the prostate's capsule, as well as an unnecessarily large section of the prostate or the entire prostate. Common approaches damage the urethra which results in scar tissue that may occlude the seminal vesicle with the reduction or potential loss of fertility and possibly increase the potential for reverse ejaculation, resulting from the blockage and reduced smooth lining of a natural urethra. Damage to the smooth lining of the urethra caused by these approaches results in increased pain, discomfort, extended catheterization, additional time off from work (recovery), increased dependence on pain medications and extended (and expensive) in-patient hospital stays. The present invention is designed to be used with the prostate access technology of commonly owned co-pending application Ser. Nos. 61/048,427 and 61/086,775 (and their future continuations and other applications claiming benefit of priority to them) to completely eliminate (or at least minimize) urethral damage and destruction of bladder neck musculature, while preserving the prostatic capsule with a small micro puncture in order to gain access to the core of the targeted bulk tissue of the prostatic lobes.
Recent prostate treatment probes have focused on newer energy therapies while an understanding of how to precisely control them to selectively remove tissue remains to be mastered. Mechanical cutting/coring of prostate tissue has remained largely unconsidered recently. The reference art that does deal with mechanical cutting atherectomy probes for the prostate is old, crude, and rigid. The present invention refines mechanical cutting and combines it with other therapies to provide a flexible, adaptable device, taking full advantage of advances in the mechanical, biomedical, and electrical arts.
Minimally invasive therapies are not without side effects. A recent study demonstrated the impact of four different types (standard transurethral resection of the prostate (TURP) in 55 cases, transurethral microwave thermotherapy in 34, interstitial laser coagulation of the prostate in 42 and transurethral needle ablation in 42) of BPH treatment on post-treatment quality of life and sexual function. The study found a statistically significant association between ejaculatory dysfunction and an adverse impact on sexual activity following the procedures. However, there was no correspondingly significant change post-procedure in either sexual desire or erectile function with these same therapies. Accordingly, post-treatment sexual dysfunction and the corresponding impairment in quality of life appear to be largely attributable to ejaculatory problems. (See Y. Arai, Y. Aoki, et al. “Impact of Interventional Therapy for Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia on Quality of Life and Sexual Function: A Prospective Study” in The Journal of Urology, Vol. 164, Issue 4, pp. 1206-1211.) Ejaculation loss or severe decrease in ejaculate volume was reported by 48.6%, 28.1%, 21.6% and 24.3% of the patients in the four treatment groups referred to (TURP, microwave, laser, needle ablation), respectively. Thus, there is a need in the art for minimally invasive procedures that do not negatively impact quality of life with reduced or eliminated ejaculation (or changes in volume, pressure, direction, etc.).
Another important consideration in BPH treatment is to address the problem early. This is in contrast to the “watchful waiting” approach that typically coincides with drug therapy while putting off surgery until symptoms become unbearable and conclusively demonstrate irresponsiveness to drugs. The easier and safer the surgical procedure becomes the less it is something to be put off and avoided. There are significant benefits to be obtained in early intervention in the form of preserved bladder muscle tone and function. The longer an individual with a developing hypertrophic prostate waits before having surgery (to remove the hypertrophic portion) the more likely it is the hypertrophic tissue will begin to obstruct the bladder neck which leads to all sorts of complications as the bladder reacts to try and achieve a higher pressure to pass fluid through the constricted neck. These complications include: permanent loss of detrusor contractile ability, involuntary detrusor contractions, partial denervation of the bladder smooth muscle, bladder irritability and instability, early termination of voiding, intermittency of the urinary stream, higher residual urine volume, loss of bladder compliance, and overall bladder mass increase with less muscle tone and more collagen deposition. See Leslie, Stephen W, MD, FACS, (Founder and Medical Director of the Lorain Kidney Stone Research Center, Clinical Assistant Professor, Department of Urology, Medical College of Ohio) “Transurethral Resection of the Prostate” especially under heading “Pathophysiology” as published on eMedicine from WebMD (updated Oct. 3, 2006) accessible at http://emedicine.medscape.com/article/449781, accessed on Mar. 10, 2009. As the body reacts to the obstruction the internal and external sphincters can also be damaged and worn down. The loss of involuntary muscle response that accompanies damage to the internal sphincter generally cannot be reacquired through training (whereas training is sometimes effective to reverse damage to voluntary muscles). Thus, damage to the internal sphincter from waiting too long for surgery and/or from other less selective procedures can cause irreversible reverse ejaculation.